Is It A Sin To Care?
by Mahareshi
Summary: This story takes place within the very small gap of time when Wrath had his automail made by Winry. This story depicts the events that took place within that frame of time. WinryxWrath...Lemon in  is  the 2nd chapter...enjoy. R&R plz.
1. The Kid and the Mechanic

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist or FMA: Brotherhood...anything. All I own is this story.**_

_**AN: This actually came to me in a dream. Well, the lemon part that comprises chapter two came to me in a dream. I just needed to make it feasible so I stuck a plot to it. It's not much, but still. Umm...Winry and Wrath...enjoy. R&R please. I'm using all of my descriptive power...and my head hurts...**_

Stars dotted the clear night sky above Risembool. The wind was calm and it wasn't too hot either. Off in the distance, the train that ran near the area could be heard bellowing it's deep chime to those preparing for red-eye rides. Most people in this quiet and calm area were in the world of dreams. Most…but not all. Two people remained awake still and even as the clock neared two in the morning, sleep for the two seemed improbable.

Within the holds of one Risembool resident, bolts and screws and screwdrivers of all head shapes littered the floor of a workroom and alongside most, if not, all of them were wrenches. Some were the size of planks and resembled massive props for an on-the-road sketch comedy show. Others were small, one hand wrenches that required more precise rotations. Due to the overuse of said instruments of creation and reparation, the luster they once held vanished. Not a single one of the one hundred plus tools in the room and upon floor glistened in the candlelit that kept the small room aglow. This showed that the mechanic responsible for the stripping of the luster worked diligently. A red bandana slightly darkened from the sweat that had accumulated at the base sat atop the head of the young worker.

"Wooohh boy. What a day..." The girl wipes away the beads of sweat that pebbled her forehead and releases an exaggerated sigh which showed both her fatigue and joy.

After a series of fights, arguments, shrill screams and tears, Winry Rockbell, the resident of this house little quaint and automail crafter, sat in a chair beside her newest pair of creations. The creations, or masterpieces as she would oh so affectionately refer to them as, were connected to the shoulder and thigh of a young, pallid skinned boy. To the world of law enforcing alchemists and alchemists alike, this boy was known as Wrath the Homunculi. At first glance, he seemed alright. At first glance, he didn't even seem to be a threat. He seemed like the kind of child that enjoyed countryside strolls, or just crying when we wanted a piece of candy or something from the store when one of his parents went. This wasn't the case. Though his large and forever immersive eyes were as beautifully dark was the night was long, they hid secrets and pains untold.

Winry, being the kind and caring soul that she was, managed to see past the crimes committed by the young sin and even went as far as to craft him new limbs. He'd lost them recently in a fight against The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his entrapped brother, Alphonse. In that fight he also lost something much more valuable. He lost the only thing he could call a mother.

After what seemed like a lifetime of wrapping coil after coil of wire around solenoids and calibrated spring after spring, Winry wiped the beads of sweat from her brow and sighed a fatigued sigh that, in one exaggerated breath, summarized her immense satisfaction of the task she had completed. The boy, Wrath, who had been writhing in pain for what equally seemed like a lifetime, turned only his red tinged eyes to her. To the side of his bloodshot oculars were salty and damp trails that led to the bloodied bed sheets below. Pain, pain and more pain seemed to be all he had to look forward to and because of this, his normally cheerful albeit sinister glow was replaced by an absence….an emotionless expressionless void. If your mother was transmuted into ethanol by a five foot four man-boy due to a lapse in judgment you had, then I'm sure your face would display exactly the same. The having your nerves synced with wires thing goes without say.

The automail mechanic dropped her wrench to the wooden floor where it landed with a metallic clang then a rattle and finally removed her mahogany leather gloves she wore when she made magic. Her hands were somewhat numb from the nonstop spinning, rotating and screwing of nuts and bolts she had assigned for herself. Finally, she stood from her chair, though slowly for her lower back had become accustomed to being bent forward. It murmured it's discontent with a series of cracks and pops and these murmurs weren't in the least bit pleasant. She would soon get acclimated again though. She always did.

"So…" Winry shakily initiated before her eyes met his empty ones. Striking up a conversation with someone she once viewed as a killer wasn't easy. "Um…so, do you want to test it out then Wrath?"

Wrath blinked a few times. The girl's voice came across as harmonic, though wanting. She was an artist of course so the level at which his new parts worked as well as his satisfaction with them would be no more than results and ratings.

"Well, go on. Wiggle your toes for me Wrath." She removed her red bandana from her hair allowing it to fall against her shoulders and back in a blonde cascade.

The child wiggled his toes. The springs and joints in them cringed and clunk, but it was light. Winry immediately deemed it normal and in her mind, did a back flip. Another success for the Rockbells. She may have done one then and there, but her body wouldn't allow. Her eyes met with Wrath's once more and this time, something of a message was exchanged. Although his parts were working and he could very well walk after becoming acclimated to it again, he didn't seem too pleased. His dark purple eyes seemed to just gaze with a certain detachment. In his saddened state, Wrath seemed jarringly empty. It wasn't hard to tell that the ailing boy's soul was still missing something.

"Listen Wrath…" Winry approached her patient from the side of the bed and looked down deep into the violet orbs of swirling emotions. "I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. Someone near and dear to your heart…I lost two…" She admitted. Wrath's eyes turned to her and his eerie, yet steely gaze gradually attained a weak, but noticeable glow as the girl spoke.

"It wasn't exactly the best period of my life. In fact, it may have been among, if not, the worst days of my life. I assure you though Wrath, you have people that care about you and are willing to help you throughout this. Trust me. When I thought I was alone…when I thought was ready to just end it all, I remembered I still had family. I still had friends."

Wrath's eyes didn't widen anymore. He could see through her soft words and the whirlwind of sentiments that rotated inside of him simply drowned them. His head drifted to the side and his hair fell over his pale face in a dark cascade. In his faux watched the flame atop the candle's wick waver and quiver in the streams of his breath.

_~He's not in good shape at all still.~_ Winry thought to herself as the child turned away from her. She could hear him crying on the other side. The motherly mechanic walked closer to the bed and Wrath's sobs became more frequent and louder. She now stood over the bed and the boy. As the crying became more solidified, Winry paused and let her pity for the boy named Wrath overtake her. A snicker echoed from her. She found it ironic how she was forced to take pity on a person named Wrath. The thought soon fleeted then she leaned over and placed a long soft kiss atop the child's forehead before slowly straightening to her full height again. She turned and started toward the door that led into the hallway.

In that instant, the young homunculi stopped tearing and silenced almost immediately. It was as if her show of affection and pity, her kiss, was a panacea for his sorrow, pain and anguish.

"Winry…" The sin finally found it in himself to speak, though with his head to the side, his words were a bit stifled.

"Yes Wrath?" Winry responded, her voice now more amiable and harmonic to the healing boy.

"Um...thank you...for the automail...a-and stuff."

Winry opened the door wider revealing a warm and motherly smile. Overworked and somewhat calloused, Winry still extended her hand to the boy. "C'mon Wrath." She initiated. "Let's get you into the tub and get you all cleaned up for bed okay?"

Her voice flowed smoothly against the younger's ear and her loving tone of her words entered him with no emotion barriers to block. He nodded and his somewhat heartwarming "_jovial happy-child bearing shark-like teeth_" smile formed widely across his pale face. His new automail emanated low clangs and cringes as he rotated atop his bottom so that his feet were inches above the floor. After sliding off of the bed, his legs immediately gave way causing him to fall into a kneeling position. The arm still retaining flesh caught him for the other couldn't.

"Whoa there kid!" Winry paced over to him and lifted him back onto the bed before giving off another sigh. "You can run and stuff yet. You have to get used to all first. You know, let your nerves get used to the wires. By the time you wake up, your body should be acquainted with it all okay?"

Wrath nodded at the mechanic's assuring words.

"Well, c'mon. I guess I can carry you to the bathroom since it's not too far down the hall." Winry thought to herself how much of a drag this part of the job was, but like she said, it wasn't far. No distance, no complaints. She took the young outpatient in her arms, cradling him, and exited sideways through the door so that, of course, Wrath wouldn't need more physical reparations.

They traversed the darkened hallway and once they reached the bathroom, Winry with Wrath still in her arms, shouldered the lightswitch. The light came on revealing a tub before them, a sink to the right of them, a latrine between the sink and the tub and a towel rack to the left. The towels edges were frilly and the tub, sink and latrine were as pallid as clouds. Against the white floor, that's what they seemed like.

Winry placed the top down on the latrine and sat the boy on top of it. He was tall enough for his feet to touch the floor. Normally as he awaited a bath from Sloth, he would kick his feet in anticipation, but this time he sat, twiddling his big toe over the larger nub of his metal attachment. Winry started a stream of warm water for the ailing boy and the steam caused him to look over. In the back of his mind, he expected his mother to reform from the water, but it was only oxygen and hydrogen. Nothing more, nothing less. This saddened him, but Winry, who seemed to share the same glow as his mother, kept him from bawling then and there.

Winry skimmed her hands across the surface of the water, then dipped her hand in it. She let out a long breath and relished in the feeling of warm water caressing his sore hands. She looked over to Wrath and grinned brightly. "It feels so good...I think you'll enjoy this Wrath." She assured. "A nice bath will wash all your troubles away and that I promise. It'll also wash away all the sweat you've built up during the operations." His body glistened in the lights above the sink. The sweat that had built up against his small yet muscular accentuated his small yet muscular frame. Beneath a skin tight black belly shirt and dark shorts, it was often unnoticed. Dressed now only in dark swimming trunk-like shorts, Winry noticed and would occasionally stare. He was a child, but his body was somewhat alluring possibly even more so than Ed's. She wondered what he would feel like beneath her touch. It wasn't as if she hadn't touched him enough that day what with all the kicking, screaming and biting he did so that he could evade his eventual restraint.

She shook her head as if to remove such thoughts and returned from her squat to full height again then turned and faced the boy before lowering to her knees.

"Okay Wrath." The mechanic said to the boy. His attention was garnered and his raven eyes shifted from the tips of his toes to her. "Let's get these dirty things off of you then huh?" She slide her index her fingers into the sides of the dark gray shorts and pulled them towards her. Wrath, just going with the flow for now, raised his bottom up allowing the shorts to slide off of his body. Due to the sweat that had accumulated, they rolled into a ruffle as she pulled them from his ankles.

**(AN: I'm not really sure of what I'm saying, but at the same time I am cause I'm sure it's a reflex to alot of dudes besides myself.)**

After Winry removed the boy's shorts, instead of going back to twiddling his toes about, his legs reflexively opened. He hadn't _'breathed'_ in ages and being submerged in sweat wasn't exactly helping anything either. His upper body fell back onto the backside of the latrine and his dark hair fell upon his chest and left eye. Sitting in this position, Winry couldn't help but have her eyes become attached to the sight before her. Earlier she had taken notice of how lean the boy's body was, but now that he was sitting less than inches away from her fully nude, she could examine her curiosity in full. His face, although sad, was more alluring than his healthy physique was and the way his dark unkempt hair rested top his chest and belly, was almost enough to set her off right there. To add to her growing subconscious arousal, his member rested only two feet before her. Although there was sweaty tinge to it, it wasn't repugnant in the least. In fact, to her, much like his entire naked body, was alluring. As for the size, which she too question, it was the right size and proportion for someone his age, but then again, it was flaccid. She was sure that even in erection, it would still be of average size for someone his age, but as a Homunculi, she didn't know what to expect. Although she didn't want to admit and tried not to think about it, she wanted it to be bigger that would she expected. Along with the automail components now merged with his flesh, Winry viewed the boy as a work of art.

Wrath remained oblivious to her stare and simply stared back at her for a few moments. He twisted his dark strands about his organic index finger. "Winry..."

The girl snapped back to reality, but she suppressed the surprised reaction. She only blinked when he called. "Umm, yes Wrath."

"Just now...before we left the room..." He started with a weak stammer. "You...you kissed me...on my forehead. Mommy would do that just before she umm...just before she read me a story and sent me to bed." His lower lip found its way between his teeth and he nibbled it lightly nervously. His eyes diverted to the bathtub full of steaming water. He wished he could hide in the haze as he stammered to Winry. Too bad he couldn't.

"I was just wondering...could you kiss me again?" He finally managed to get out his request. "I-I won't be mad if you say no. I...I was just wondering and-" Before he could finish, Winry had her lips placed against his forehead, kissing in a motherly manner though this time, she held the kiss for a moment. After she broke the kiss, she licked her lips of the sweat and water that had built up from the events and the steam. Wrath couldn't see her do this. He was only worried about feeling his mother again. Her warm embrace and her tender kisses. Unexpectedly, he was kissed again in the same place atop his forehead. Once more, then once more.

On the fourth kiss, Wrath brought his hands up to the sides of Winry's face. The young sin caressed her cheeks and relished in the soft texture of her face. It was like Sloth's. Her texture was always soft due to her being somewhat liquid. The boy leaned forward and Winry lowered back into her knees as she kept her eyes transfixed with Wrath's. He was now leaning forward and gazing into her eyes deeply. He seemed to be searching for something within her. His right eye quivered and his lower lip once again found its way between his teeth. Winry raised her hand and placed it against the grooves of his automail hand.

Winry leaned toward the child and Wrath, having no understanding of his current set of emotions, just sat there, his body trembling as a tingling pressure built in his waist down. Their lips met each other in a kiss and Winry, practically melting within the boy's awkward return, traced her hand forward against the boy's soft somewhat plush cheek. Her slender fingers explored the somber waterfall that was Wrath's dark locks. Her right thumb grazed his upper ear . Wrath's metallic addition stroked the length of her neck. He could feel her. He could feel the heat emanating from her being. Realizing each other, they open their eyes and their gazes meet.

The girl's dreamily drunken eyes refocused before she broke her kiss with the kid. She looked at him and he looked at her for a moment again. She knew what she had done was wrong and now, due to her snap reaction, he recoiled quickly himself and cringed prepared for some form of reprimand. They didn't exchange words. Winry only stood and exited to the closet leaving the nude child sitting atop the latrine shrinking as if expecting something painful.

She found it hard to explain how all of that felt. Generalizing it was even more of a task. Regardless of the taboo she had just committed herself to, she didn't feel any remorse. Wrath was sad just like she was at one point. She didn't have much to comfort her. If being his mommy for one day would help him, then she figured that it was right. She also acknowledged that while that may have been justification, it was only a shallow justification of her sinful exploration. In other words…it was a self-deception. Her lips curled inward and she opened the closet door.

(**AN: I hate that word. Dunno why.**) Wrath sat atop the toilet with his knees folded beneath his chin protectively. A life with Envy, a deeply disturbed man who'd either beat or do far worse things to him, instilled within him the thought that the first sign of disappoint were the last signs of patience. The following would be actions unspeakable. A tear trickled from his uncovered eye onto his knee and another fell just at the base of his belly. He could hear the light footsteps of the automail mechanic approaching…he was quivering now. As she entered, he placed his face down and drew himself in even more. He was prepared for what he thought was his awaiting punishment…

"Wrath?" The symphonic voiced called out to him.

Dark violet eyes tinged with red drifted up to the girl. When he noticed her standing with a washcloth and towel, his heart uplifted and he shot to his feet excitedly. Winry had this time managed to keep her gaze upon his face and not his lower extremities. She found this task easy only because it hung just on the edge of her peripheral. Her smile incurred a smile from him and the two looked at each other in acceptance of what had just transpired. The girl lowered to her knees and faced the tub once more before looking over at Wrath whose face sheltered a grand smile. His smile exuded thanks as loudly as her smile exuded a welcome.

After dropping a pastel bar of soap into the water, Winry looked over to Wrath and tapped the edge the bath and lightly splashed the water inviting him. "Okay Wrath. Time for your bath..."

**And it is totally 7:35 here...so I think I'm going to go to bed soon. Have fun with this one whoever reads it. I'm halfway through the second and last chapter so yeah. Good night or morning. **


	2. Dark Waters

_**AN: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but if I went through with what was planned, this chapter may have been twice the length. I decided to put "the scene" into it's own chapter that'll come right after this one. So...the next chapter will have it's own scene. There will be a chapter after that that too has a "scene" but it'll be flipped so to speak. For those that will keep reading this, you'll see. Anyway, here's Oil and Water.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wrath responded with a silent nod. He kept his right eye against his blurred and undulating reflection in the water. His left eye was still behind the loose tuft of hair that usually hung over it. Now that reality had nestled itself back in after their little event, so did the element of clumsiness and shyness that was present in most kids Wrath's age. He was naked in front of Winry and that caused his face to flush before reddening like a cherry. As he proceeded to lower himself into the tub of water, he kept his eyes on Winry who seemed to be watching his every move. Little did he know, she wasn't spying on him…not hard anyway, She was making sure he didn't fall due to his automail leg getting water in it. Not considering this, he continued to blindly lower himself into the tub.

His left foot pressed against the bar of soap that was against the tub floor. He slipped. Following his water-slicing kick, his right hand slipped from the edge of the tub and he fell into the water with a plop. Because the boy wasn't large and was in fact very skinny, the water didn't raise but so much. That was of course after the water had become stable. When he clumsily fell in though, a good amount had splashed onto Winry's lap and face. She leaned back as it hit her, but there was no dodging what had already hit her. Eyes closed, she began to snicker at the whole uncoordinated motion. What made her continue chuckling was that when she looked back, after having her eyes closed for only a few moments, Wrath was standing up in the tub shivering.

Wrath looked over the tub at the darkened wet area that was atop Winry's knees. The bulk of the splash had gotten on her dark red skirt. "W-w-w-winry!" The boy stuttered in a quaking whisper. He didn't want to wake the elder resident from her slumber, but the spikes in his quivering voice would do it if he continued to spew apologies. "I—I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to—It's okay Wrath…" Winry interjected calmly. "Kids make mistakes. I've made my share of mine and you're bound to make your share of yours alright? Just don't get any on my work pants though," she said as he eyes traveled to the now burgundy area of her skirt "I've burned and cut up my old pairs and thrown them away. I'm down to my last two."

"O-o-oh…" Wrath replied as calmly as his frail quaking body would allow.

Winry, after her comedy session finally ended, she looked up at Wrath. His arms were still wrapped across his small torso to protect himself from the 'breezes.' Periodically, he would even lift his automail leg to shield his right inner thigh from the seemingly frigid air. The blonde mechanic couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was a Homunculi, but he was still a kid on the inside. Kids don't like the cold. Winry lifted her hands to his arms and grasped them in a soft grip. When her warm skin touched Wrath's cold, moist skin, almost instantly he stopped shivering. From that point, she lightly tugged on his arms, figuratively asking him to 'open up'. To the young Homunculi, Winry's mannerisms toward her were similar to that of his mother's. Because of that, Winry could get him to do almost anything with the correct motions, words and persuasions. Winry hadn't noticed this yet…What she did notice once again was the kid's abnormally tone body…

Her eyes were locked with his now. His arms were spread wide, like a once wilted flower in bloom, and his entire being was revealed to her once more. He had the muscles of a more mature person, but his frame was still small and frail. It was still that of a child. Somewhere in the miniscule attributes of this child, she found an attraction. Something…insubstantial that she wanted to have…that she wanted to indulge in. She didn't know, but she couldn't let the milky white hue of his body, the soft, silken texture of his skin nor the beauty of his frame blind her. _Wrath was still a child and she was still a woman._

"C'mon Wrath." Winry spoke in a light and soothing to her outpatient. "I know its cold, but it's still dirty and we still have to get you cleaned up alright? I promise you'll get used to the cold. Trust me." Winry tugged once more and as if she were pulling on the chains to his very heart and soul, Wrath gradually and fairly reluctantly lowered himself into the water all the while keeping his indigo eyes buried deep within Winry's luscious orbs of blue.

Under Winry's unintentional hypnosis once again, Wrath progressively lowered his body into warm water, shivering and recoiling a few times before finally becoming acclimated. His automail leg submerged unflinchingly. It wasn't flesh and therefore did not have to contend with the odd and jarring sensation that came with entering and exiting drastically different temperature gradients. This undoubtedly was a plus. There was, although, a slight tingling and tickling sensation as the water filled the gaps that were present in his prosthetic.

"You all in there Wrath?" Winry asked with a bright and sunny grin. She was swashing the washcloth around in the tub, wetting it in preparation for the kid's bath.

Wrath's lips curved into a smile as a response to the girl's lighthearted assurance.

"Good, let's get started then shall we?" Winry kept her nurse-like smile as she leaned to her right to grab to pastel bar of homemade soap from the other end of the tub. When she gathered it, she leaned back to her position. Wrath passed the time by leaning back against the curvature in left wall and flexed his toes creating bubbles on the surface above them. Winry began his bath by taking the washcloth and squeezing it over his head. The water had slightly darkened since Wrath had gotten in it, but it still glistened in the bathroom light. As it cascaded over him, Wrath closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. It was only defense against the cold now. After the first two splashes were done, he exhaled calmly and looked down at himself in the water. The lock of hair that usually covered his left eye was now on the side of his face. Because it was sopping wet, it wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Thanks again Winry…" Wrath spoke, his eyes once again gazing deeply into the wavering purple spheres of his reflection's, "…for everything you've done for me."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me Wrath." Winry replied. "What would I be if I just painfully transplanted a metal leg onto you, oiled you up and then sent you on your way? Sure, I'd still be a mechanic, but that would also make me—a bitch." Wrath didn't look up at Winry when he cursed. In all honesty, he expected her to laugh. Envy would use that word and when he did, it elicited a laugh from someone around him. Winry simply stared at Wrath and his smile as she went to work on his dark bushy hair.

_~He's been around those Homunculi for too long….~ _"Yeah. That would make me…one of those." The automail mechanic agreed halfheartedly. A few minutes of silence passed as Winry cleaned and scrubbed Wrath's back and his remaining arm. The water that surrounded the boy was opaque due to the amount of suds that drifted on the surface. Still, even if dark suds weren't covering the water, the bottom would still not be visible. Apparently a lot of Oil, sweat and tears had gone into making Wrath whole again.

With a tired sigh, Winry wiped her forehead clean of the sweat that had built up while washing her out patient. Truthfully, she found automail construction to be less tedious than bathing someone. Even a small someone. Still, what had to be done had to be done. "Whew…Okay Wrath," The constructor began with a determined tone. "Can you sit back for me please? You do have a front that needs washing."

The tether that kept Wrath connected to this world and not the world of dreams was Winry. Her soft, amiable voice enveloped and persuaded Wrath hypnotically. Gradually, he leaned back just as she had requested. His somber indigo eyes shifted forward instilling their gaze into the tub's unreflective water. Though drunken with sleep, he could feel her lowering her hand onto the base of his neck.

The initial touch elicited a weak sigh and shiver, but in seconds, he was calm and her hand was traversing smoothly from the base of his neck down to the flat of his lower abdomen and then back up. The feeling was alluring and somewhat loving. The feeling was like his mother whom he missed so very dearly. Even as reluctant thoughts raced through his young, yet crazed mind, he kept himself still for Winry. He kept himself still for her touch. He kept himself still for slumber.

Hopefully, Wrath wouldn't fall asleep now. Not before he got out of the tub. The last thing Winry wanted to do now was move her outpatient around. She didn't want to be a _'bitch'_ but she didn't want to expend more energy than she had to. She'd gotten enough of that when she was restraining him on the operating table during automail placements.

"Okay Wrath, are you ready?" Winry asked as she drew the grey washcloth from the bottom of the tub. "Wrath? Wra-ohh." Winry wasn't shocked when she found him sleeping. She was, of course, slightly perturbed at the fact that now she'd have to carry him to the bed once all of this was done. Maybe she could wake him, dress him and he'd walk himself. At this point, she could only hope because she too was tired. With the rag in hand, she continued to work.

Before beginning on his front, she rang the washcloth free of water over his torso once again and dipped it in the bath water once more. With the bar of soap resting on the top of the cloth, she began to lightly scrub from the nape of his willowy neck to his flat of his lower abdomen and in doing so she felt the true definition of his prematurely mature figure. Unlike Edward, his belly was flat, but beneath the amiable flesh lay some definition that could be felt with a simple glide of the hand. As Wrath swathed in the bath, his body tightening with every pocket of cold he hit, Winry better felt his form. The sin's body was more toned than Elric's and to mechanic that was a slight surprise.

"…" A weak, almost silent sigh.

Subconsciously, Winry began to draw lines through the light grey suds that sat atop the sleeping boy's chest down to his navel. The motions weren't meant to be sensual in the least. They were meant only to jar the kid from sleep. Instead of awakening though, her actions instead pulled from Wrath a weak fit of quivering, whimpering and tensing. Strangely, the myriad of reactions to her simple and basic motions brought a tender smile to Winry's lips. The boy had a quality that her other recurring outpatient, Edward, didn't. His skin…his soft wet skin was far more sensitive. To the simplest of infractions, he would respond. She had to test the waters now. Exactly how much could she make the sin before her move?

Taking notice of this, she brought her index finger back up to the base of his throat. The raven's body lifted slightly from the water, his back arching in what seemed to be pleasure. The sharp sound of him drawing air in through his teeth at first made Winry suspect that he was holding something back. It was possible. When she pressed his finger against the center of his chest, his body descended back into the water and he once again released a relaxed sigh and resumed his position with his neck against the wall and his lower back against the slope of the tub floor. Now armed with the knowledge of her responsive her precious patient was, she wanted to see more. She wanted to feel the warmth of passion that the boy exuded once more. She had to tell herself that this session would be the last and that after this trail, there would be no more. Even she knew this to be a lie. Her curiosity was getting the best of her now and it rendered her sense of reason useless.

Relinquishing her fingertip for something more direct…something with more pressure and feeling, she began to lightly press against her center of his chest with round of her fingertip. From Wrath, there was only slight increase in breathing and a tensing of his abdomen. Winry quickly glimpsed the true definition of his lower torso before it relaxed again. Again, she smiled a smile that bordered seductive. She shifted position on her knees to face Wrath and pressed her hand tenderly against his chest. With her thumb, she began to press against the darkened scar that was between the real flesh and the metallic skin. The child shivered then expelled a soft coo before placing his hand atop hers. Her eyes managed to catch Wrath's tongue retreating between his parted lips back into his mouth. What she did get to see was his head drifting from one side to the other. From the water arose his left arm which hovered a few seconds before resting across his stomach. Those few seconds placed the exploring Winry on edge. The boy didn't wake. Good. She could continue on…


	3. Author Note: Good News Finally!

I think I owe you guys a final chapter and the alternate ending I've been working on right? I finally got some inspiration to write again, so I'll be wrapping this up very, very soon! So for all those that read, put on an alert and reviewed, this one's for you guys. Everyone else too of course, but more for you guys. XD. With that being said, expect a new chapter in the coming days! Once again, thanks for reading!

Peace and Love~  
Mahareshi


End file.
